


Only For You

by strawberrymarss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Outbursts, getting matching rings, hongjoong blushes a lot in this one, hongjoong tsundere, kim hongjoong is a tsundere wbk, other members are mentioned, seonghwa's a confident gay in this one, tsundere tingz, yeosang the all-knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: "Let's get a pair to commemorate our friendship!" Seonghwa suggested cheerfully."Huh?" Hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were warming up at the idea of having the same ring as Seonghwa, not by coincidence this time. Hongjoong thanked God he was wearing a mask. "What commemorating? It's just a friendship, it's not a big deal.""Joong-ah~" Seonghwa pouted. "Please~?""No!" Hongjoong snapped, turning away, crossing his arms in front of his chest.or in which Seonghwa asks Hongjoong to buy a matching pair of rings.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offenDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offenDead/gifts).



> spread the word kim hongjoong tsundere + are yall tired of me and my seongjoong bs yet lol
> 
> this was written after the photos of seonghwa and hongjoong wearing matching rings sparked an idea of this scenario in my head.

"Hongjoong-ah, let's go out today!" Seonghwa burst into their room. Their manager told them they'd have a few days off, and Hongjoong already planned to make the most of it by finishing a few songs and stacking up on rest he'd really need once comeback promotions roll around. Going out with Seonghwa really wasn't a part of the plan.

"Ugh… I don't wanna… I need to work and finish my songs and—"

"Hongjoong-ah, you're no fun," Seonghwa complained, dragging the other out of bed. Hongjoong yelped as he fell forward, but Seonghwa caught him. Hongjoong felt his cheeks heat up as he steadied himself. "Come on, you should take a break, let's go to the market street nearby!"

Hongjoong huffed, knowing that he can't fight Seonghwa on this. The older would just continue to pester him until he agreed. 

"Fine. But we better be home before evening."

\---

The market street wasn't full of people, given it's a weekday and still pretty early, but they both still had their masks on, coats wrapped around themselves and scarves around their necks, as well as caps pulled low to cover their faces. They couldn't really risk being jumped by fans, and even worse, antis and sasaengs. They're still accompanied by their manager, though, who actually just wanted to tag along as well as make sure they're safe. 

Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong from store to store, which was a stark difference from their usual dynamic. Usually, Hongjoong would be the one dragging Seonghwa to take a look at so many different clothes, but this time, Hongjoong was way too focused on his unfinished projects to really admire the clothes and accessories laid out in all the shops and stalls on this market street. Seonghwa didn't give up though, relentlessly tugging at Hongjoong's coat and showing him different outfits and accessories, even suggesting some to Hongjoong, which the leader declined, too busy sorting the ideas in his head to pay attention. 

"Hongjoong-ah, look!" Seonghwa hissed, swatting Hongjoong to get his attention. 

"What?" 

"Take a look! It's a matching pair of rings!" Seonghwa excitedly said, pointing to a pair of identical rings in front of them. They were obviously cheap, made out of stainless steel with a rather thick body, and a rosebud pattern on top, sort of. Hongjoong couldn't really figure out how to describe it. 

"Yeah, so what?" Hongjoong grumbled. 

"Let's get a pair to commemorate our friendship!" Seonghwa suggested cheerfully. 

"Huh?" Hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were warming up at the idea of having the same ring as Seonghwa, not by coincidence this time. Hongjoong thanked God he was wearing a mask. "What commemorating? It's just a friendship, it's not a big deal." 

"Joong-ah~" Seonghwa pouted. "Please~?"

"No!" Hongjoong snapped, turning away, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Hmm, fine, then I'll just buy one for myself. How sad…" Seonghwa mumbled, dejected. "Ah, auntie! Can I have the finger size measuring gauge?" Seonghwa was no longer paying attention to Hongjoong who was fuming silently, interacting with the shopkeeper instead.

To be honest, Hongjoong felt bad seeing how dejected Seonghwa was at his rejection, and he was mad at himself for not being able to put away his stupid worries and insecurities. 

_But,_ a small part of him whispered, _just think about how embarrassing it is! Matching rings?! This is_ Park Seonghwa, _the guy you like! If you mess up, it's all. Over!_

 _Shut up,_ another part of him protested, _if we buy it, we'll get on his good side, and he might will like us more, stupid!_

His two opposing sides mentally huffed at each other, and Hongjoong sighed, torn. He couldn't get Seonghwa's sad eyes out of his head. 

"Hongjoong-ah, let's go!" Seonghwa called, snapping Hongjoong out of his thoughts. 

"Ah, yeah, okay!" Hongjoong called out back, and Seonghwa smiled, turning around to walk into a shop next door. 

Hongjoong stared at his back, and then whipped around, facing the auntie as he grabbed the remaining ring of the pair.

"Auntie, do you think you have this ring my size?" Hongjoong asked. 

"Boy, of course, let me measure your finger," the shopkeeper smiled, bringing out the measuring gauge. Hongjoong held out his index finger, when the shopkeeper swatted at it playfully. "Not your index finger, your _ring finger_ , boy."

Hongjoong heated up. 

_The ring finger?!_

\--- 

In the end, he managed to buy it in record time before Seonghwa managed to realize he wasn't following the older. Their outing ended well, with them getting ice cream together as a treat and buying boba tea—the manager had given them a chance because it's their day off—chatting like usual on the way home, though Hongjoong felt the ring like an obvious bulge in his pocket, even though it wasn't. 

That was yesterday.

Today, they had an extra dance practice which was agreed on by all the members, because Yunho and Wooyoung wanted to revise some parts with BB Trippin' and their dance coach. Hongjoong pondered wearing the ring, staring at himself in the mirror, doing his morning skincare routine with an unusually slow pace, occupied by his thoughts. 

"Yah, Hongjoong-ah!" Seonghwa tapped his shoulder, and Hongjoong screamed in surprise, almost dropping the aloe vera gel tube in his hand. 

"Ahh! What the heck, Seonghwa?!" Hongjoong shrieked, putting a hand over his rapidly beating heart. He internally counted to three, taking deep breaths. 

"Sorry," Seonghwa said sheepishly. Hongjoong's eyes unconsciously drew to the ring Seonghwa had on his ring finger. The ring they bought yesterday. "The kids were wondering where you were. We wanted to go out for breakfast together, remember?" 

"It's fine," Hongjoong replied, short. "I'll be there in a second, okay?"

"Alright, we'll wait for you! I know you're cute, but don't stare at yourself for too long, 'kay?" Seonghwa teased and left the room, missing the way Hongjoong's cheeks warmed again as he stared at Seonghwa's retreating back. 

' _Stupid oblivious dumbass… Why did he say that?!_ ' Hongjoong fumed, his cheeks red, as he slipped on the ring matching Seonghwa's. 

\---

Hongjoong felt unreasonably upset. They had been at this dance practice for hours now, and Seonghwa _still_ didn't notice the ring Hongjoong was wearing on his ring finger. He even fucking wore it on his ring finger, not because he wanted to be exactly similar to Seonghwa, hell no, what makes you think that? He wore it on his ring finger, deciding to face whatever weird looks would be thrown his way if someone noticed, because it's the only finger where it fits properly and doesn't slip, and Hongjoong didn't want to risk losing the ring.

He definitely didn't want to lose the ring because he still paid money for it, not because it reminds him of Seonghwa, no, absolutely not. 

Adding in the hours for their breakfast plus commute and all, it has been more than five hours and Seonghwa still haven't noticed _shit_ , despite Hongjoong sitting next to him for both breakfast and in the car. 

Hongjoong almost wanted to scream to Yunho about it when the taller pulled him aside to ask if he was okay, but decided against it when he realized it's a stupid thing to be upset over. Instead, he smiled at Yunho and assured him he's alright, though now, the taller kept throwing worried glances at him. When the dance coach announced their session was over at two o'clock, Hongjoong almost bolted the hell out of there, he just wanted to dive under his blankets and hide there forever, because Yeosang, Yunho, Jongho, Wooyoung, San _and_ Mingi had fucking cornered him about the goddamned ring, and Mr. Park fucking Seonghwa still. Did. Not. Notice.

He didn't bolt out of there, though, because he had to keep his good leader act up and get his team in order for a safe ride back to the dorm. 

Once he was in the dorm, he made a beeline to his room, changing his clothes in record time and diving under his blankets, hiding his face in his pillow. He almost teared up pondering the reason why Seonghwa didn't notice his fucking ring, and wondered if Seonghwa even noticed him. 

The other day, when Yeosang and Wooyoung got matching bracelets, Seonghwa had noticed. Last week, when Yunho and Mingi wore matching shirts, Seonghwa commented on that. Even before that, when Jongho and San wore matching colours, something about their Choi brothers subunit, Seonghwa had pointed it out and laughed about it.

So why? _Why_ did Seonghwa not notice _him_?! 

Hongjoong almost sobbed out loud when his mind sank into a darker place, as he struggled to get back out and keep himself afloat. Maybe Seonghwa was occupied with the dance, maybe Seonghwa was worrying about the younger members, and besides, what right did he have anyway to be mad? He had always shoved Seonghwa away, so now that Seonghwa gave him space and—

"Hongjoong..?" Seonghwa's soft voice was heard, snapping Hongjoong out of his thoughts. Hongjoong hurriedly wiped away the stray tears trailing down his cheeks and hid his face in his pillow, refusing to poke out of his blankets.

"Hongjoong, are you alright?" Seonghwa called again, and Hongjoong felt the side of his bed dip, a sign that Seonghwa sat down. "Hongjoong..?"

"Go away," Hongjoong snapped, his voice breaking at the end when he felt a hand try to pry the blankets off him. 

"Hongjoong…"

"Go away, Seonghwa!" Hongjoong yelled, sitting up furiously, throwing off his blankets, as tears streamed down his cheeks from embarrassment. "Go away, go away, go away—" Hongjoong swung his arms, trying to hit Seonghwa wherever he could.

"Hongjoong, what's the matter?" Seonghwa caught Hongjoong's arms, staring at Hongjoong worriedly. " _Joong-ah_ , what did I do wrong?" 

Hongjoong sniffed.

"Joong-ah, why are you crying? What did I do? Please talk to me…"

"You-" Hongjoong hiccuped. "You never notice me like you do with the others!" Hongjoong yelled.

"W-What?"

"When other people change up stuff with their accessories, when other people change up their clothes, when other people change up their styles, you _always_ notice! But when _I_ do it, you never take notice! It's like I'm invisible, I feel like I'm invisible, okay?!" Hongjoong cried. "And I hate that, I hate feeling invisible when I'm supposed to be the one close to you, I hate that I'm the reason we're distant, I hate that- I hate that so much—" Hongjoong sobbed. 

At this point, Hongjoong was sure he's going fucking mad, making a big deal out of a small situation, but there was so much building up in him, and Seonghwa happened to be in the way. Hongjoong felt so bad then, when he saw Seonghwa's eyes widen.

"Ah-" Hongjoong covered his mouth, averting his gaze. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, 'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I swear, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out, I-"

"Hongjoong."

Hongjoong felt Seonghwa's fingers slide onto his hand, intertwining with his own, specifically the fingers on the hand with the ring. Hongjoong's breath hitched when Seonghwa brought their intertwined fingers to his lips, placing a feather-light kiss there, before bringing up another hand to touch Hongjoong's ring. 

"Is this about the ring?" Seonghwa asked gently. 

Hongjoong's cheeks burned.

"Oh, sweetie, _Joong-ah,_ I have always noticed it, from the moment you walked out of our room this morning," Seonghwa smiled, caressing Hongjoong's hand in his large ones. "You didn't need to be so jealous."

Hongjoong's face heated up even more. 

"Shut up!" Hongjoong snapped, turning his back on Seonghwa, covering his red face. 

Seonghwa laughed, and Hongjoong heard the bed creak, before hands wrapped around Hongjoong's waist, and Hongjoong could feel Seonghwa's hot breath on his neck. Hongjoong shuddered.

"Were you jealous, Joong-ah?" Seonghwa asked in that stupid deep voice and accent of his. 

"S-Stop it, idiot," Hongjoong muttered.

"Why?" 

"Because I like you, stupid," Hongjoong blurted out without thinking, and he thought his head was going to explode with the amount of blood rushing up to his face. 

There was silence. 

"Shit- Fuck- Seonghwa, sorry, I-"

Seonghwa turned Hongjoong around to face him again, and held Hongjoong's hands tightly. Hongjoong shyly looked up, and he saw how Seonghwa looked at him with so much adoration and… _love_?

"Seonghwa—"

"Can I kiss you?" Seonghwa asked in a breath, and Hongjoong froze up. 

"... Yes, please."

And Seonghwa did kiss him, a soft, gentle one on his lips. The start of a new kind of relationship between them.

\---

That night, he and Seonghwa cuddled close, hugging each other in Hongjoong's bed.

"Hongjoong, you were talking about how I don't notice you, but haven't you ever wondered if _you_ were the one who didn't notice me?" Seonghwa said out loud, and Hongjoong moved back a little to give Seonghwa a confused look. "Yeosang said my flirting and stares were obvious."

Hongjoong pouted.

"That's Yeosang. Everything is obvious to Yeosang," Hongjoong huffed, and Seonghwa chuckled, pecking Hongjoong's nose. 

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, 'cause now I have the cutest man alive in my arms as my boyfriend," Seonghwa grinned.

Hongjoong felt the blush creep onto his cheeks again and turned, making his back face Seonghwa as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

"Aw, come on, baby," Seonghwa giggled, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong's slender waist again, pulling him closer until his back was flush against the older's chest. "I love you, Joong-ah."

Hongjoong couldn't help the way his cheeks heated up even more. Then, with a really small voice, he whispered back, "L-Love you too, Hwa."

He hoped Seonghwa didn't hear it, but the way Seonghwa squeezed his waist said otherwise, even if the older didn't reply anything verbally. Hongjoong merely squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to float into Dreamland, where Seonghwa waited for him still.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed that! thanks for reading, commenting, giving kudo's and supporting!


End file.
